


You Can Never Tame Me

by yagakat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dragons, M/M, Magic, dragontamer!kris, krisyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagakat/pseuds/yagakat
Summary: Chanyeol is a flaming idiot and the worst dragon tamer Kris has ever seen.





	You Can Never Tame Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 3rd round of the exolliarmus fic exchange.

When the first thing Chanyeol said to him was that their job was going to be _lit_ , Kris should have known to expect the worst.

But he never thought it would be this bad.

“No, I’m fine, hyung, really. It’s just a light burn.” The tamer in training babbles as he takes staggering steps away from the dragon alcove. Sehun, the young opaleye inside, shuffles restlessly. “Sehunnie just got a little excited when I woke him. Now my skin can match my hair, haha.”

Kris barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, at the ridiculous pet name for a three-hundred-pound dragon, at the ridiculous man giving a dragon a pet name.

“Maybe screaming ‘wake up, Sehunnie’ wasn’t the best way to go about it,” he quips tartly, finishing the containment spell on the entryway of the alcove with a flick of his wand. “I’ll go get the burn ointment. You just stay here.”

“Yep. Will do, thanks hyung.” The younger wizard grimaces as he leans against the fence, careful to avoid settling on his burn. This one’s a doozy: a nasty red gash down his right leg. The top of Chanyeol’s shoe is burnt off, and Kris can see that the skin underneath is the same angry red.

“Stay away from Sehun,” Kris orders as he turns to head for the potion room. “And try not to talk so much.” He hears Chanyeol snort. “It will help you heal.”

 

As employees at one of the wizarding world’s few training centers for dragon tamers and Asia’s only dragon sanctuary, Merlin knows the crew at the Silver Scale is always understaffed and overworked. And with the terrible compensation and dangerous nature of the job, few wizards want to volunteer their time to work for the reserve, and even fewer still want to take on the challenge and undergo the training to become full-fledged dragon tamers.

In the magical world, a career as a dragon tamer holds the same level of risk as being an Auror or curse-breaker. But with none of the prestige or wealth. And with a higher chance of being burned alive.

So Kris gets it: they need all the help they can get.

But this is like the third fucking time he’s had to make a dash to the potion room _this week_. And it’s never been for his own injuries. He’s never met a wizard that’s been so-, so… _flammable_.

The Silver Scale has been around for centuries, producing some of Asia’s greatest dragon tamers, albeit fewer and fewer each passing year. Nestled atop one of China’s tallest mountains, the place is protected from Muggles and criminals alike with the strongest concealing and defense spells. Dragons brought to the sanctuary are kept in alcoves, cave-like structures carved into the side of the mountain.

Kris sprints by the alcove holding Baekhyun, a little Chinese fireball that peeks its head out as he passes, probably in the midst of his afternoon nap. On Monday, Chanyeol had gotten himself a massive burn on the shoulder trying to apply ointment to Baekhyun’s wings.

On Wednesday, he’d walked into the tamer’s hall for dinner with half his hair burned away after a training session with Kai, the Norwegian Ridgeback recovering from a nasty run in with dragon dealers.

And today he’d narrowly avoided having his feet burnt off in the middle of breakfast rounds.

Kris has to give the young wizard credit. Out of their new recruits, no one has had as many brushes with the possibility of a fiery death. And no one is as unfailingly and annoyingly cheery about it.

Yixing is in the potion room when Kris gets there. The healer spots him in the doorway and sighs.

“Isn’t this like the third time this week?”

“Fourth, I think.”

“It’s like he’s doing it on purpose,” Yixing hums slyly, turning to rummage through the potion cabinet “so he can bat his sad, sparkly eyes at you and get you to kiss it better.”

“He comes to me because I’m his trainer,” Kris explains for the hundredth time. “Joonmyun ordered me to oversee his dragon tamer training. That is it.” _That’s definitely it._

“Yes, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the chance to tame your dragon,” Yixing drawls, plopping the burn ointment into Kris’s awaiting hand.

“Is that what you and Lu Han were doing last night?” He quips back. “Sanctuary’s magical, not soundproof.”

“Shut up.” Yixing snorts as Kris pockets the vial, turning with a wave. “Get the fuck out of here. And stop using up all of my potion or I’ll hex the both of you! That shit’s expensive.”

 

Later ( _that same fucking day_ ), Chanyeol is leading Sehun out of the alcove as they prepare to clean it. Kris is bending over to grab a fresh barrel of hay to spread inside when he hears a disgruntled roar and a yelp from behind him. When he turns, Sehun is snorting in irritation, and Chanyeol is sporting large burns on both his hands.

“What the hell happened, Park?”

“I may have accidentally stepped on Sehunnie’s wing,” Chanyeol admits, and Kris can’t help but roll his eyes. “I was distracted!”

“By what??”

“Just-…nothing, just distracted,” Chanyeol’s face is flushed, and he’s carefully avoiding Kris’s gaze. _For the love of Merlin._

“I’ll help you, but you’re getting the ointment from Yixing yourself this time,” he tells Chanyeol, reaching to guide Sehun to the rink himself. “He already threatened me once today.”

“What are you talking about, hyung?” Chanyeol scoffs, striding away all too cheerily for someone who just narrowly avoided having his hands cooked. “Threats? Yixing’s the sweetest guy ever. He’s like a unicorn who farts rainbows.”

Kris just rolls his eyes, leading Sehun forward.

He’s almost done cleaning the dragon’s alcove when he spots Chanyeol finally rounding the corner with the vial in the pocket of his uniform, looking more than a little shell-shocked. He can’t help but laugh. _A rainbow and a unicorn his ass._

The younger man doesn’t say anything, obeying silently when Kris gestures for him to sit against one of the alcove’s earth mounds.

“So,” Kris begins conversationally, tossing a grin at the younger man as he uncaps the vial, stepping closer to apply it to Chanyeol’s hands. “how’s our rainbow unicorn doing?”

He chuckles when the younger man shoots back a glare and swats half-heartedly at him with his leg.

“Shut up. That was terrifying.”

Kris laughs harder, reaching for one of Chanyeol’s hands and turning it over to carefully rub the ointment onto the burn. Chanyeol winces at the sting, trying to pull back, and Kris tightens his grip, shushing at him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, trying to soothe, rubbing the cream in even slower, touch light. He doesn’t dwell on where the protectiveness he feels comes from or why it’s always coming to the surface around Chanyeol. Instead he focuses on the skin of the other boy’s hand, already starting to heal as the potion takes effect under his fingertips. “It’ll be over soon, promise.”

His mind involuntarily wanders back to his conversation with Yixing, and he suddenly has the insane urge to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s palm.

He can feel the other’s eyes on him, and when he finally convinces himself to look up, ready to move to the second hand, the younger man smiles softly down at him.

“Thanks, hyung,” he says quietly, trapping Kris’s fingers between his newly healed ones and squeezing gently.

His eyes are sparkly, Kris thinks. _Dammit._  

 

 

It’s rare that the couple of regular dragon tamers at the Silver Scale — Joonmyun, Lu Han, Minseok, and himself — are called to bring a dragon into the sanctuary. Most of the creatures they care for here are brought in by outside tamers or government reps.

Though once home to large clusters of Chinese Fireballs, this mountain range hasn’t seen a wild dragon in at least a century. Kris, Joonmyun, Minseok, and Lu Han’s day-to-day jobs at the Silver Scale mostly focus on rehabilitation and concealment — taking care of injured dragons brought to them and keeping them hidden from Muggles or the occasional wandering dragon dealer. It might not be the most glamorous job in the world, but it’s rewarding in its own way.

Case in point: Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is probably as close to tamed as a dragon can get. A spirited and powerful Chinese Fireball, albeit a little on the small side, Baekhyun was one of the first dragons Kris was charged with rehabilitating when the creature was brought in with a broken wing almost six years ago. His recovery has been long and a learning process for the both of them, but it’s reaffirmed that Kris had chosen right. Dragon taming is the thing he wants to spend his life doing.

And Baekhyun’s somehow managed to stick around. Yixing and Chanyeol are always quick to point out it’s probably for the regular meals and sanctuary care more than anything else, and Kris suspects that most of Baekhyun’s compliance comes from pure laziness, rather than any kind of love or loyalty to himself. But he’s grown quite attached to the spoiled little Fireball and taken to trying to train him on his own time.

And it’s all going very well, _Park. Shut up._

“I’m just sayin’. You dote on him so much, constantly sneaking him pork dumplings, like what kind of self-respecting dragon eats those? He’s probably too fat to even fly.”

“Baekhyun isn’t _fat_ , he’s just a little plump,” Kris huffs, stalking toward the Fireball’s alcove, Chanyeol in tow. “And I don’t ‘spoil him rotten.’ I’ve been training him for years, so prepare yourself, Park. This is going to set your ass on fire…I mean-”

Chanyoel’s snorting laughter awakens the little dragon, who peeks its head out when it hears them approach, eyeing the two of them curiously. ( _“Like he’s hoping we brought him food.” “Shut it.”_ )

“Baekhyun,” Kris calls, leveling Chanyeol with his best stare. “stance.”

The dragon wiggles out of the alcove, eyes trained gleefully on Chanyeol, sniffing at the younger man and paying no mind to Kris.

“Baekhyun,” he tries again. “stance!”

“...No, I said-don’t! Baekhyun, heel! Baekhyun, stop, don’t lick him, _dammit_!”

The dragon only licks harder, long tongue lathing against the side of Chanyeol’s head in the perfect imitation of a puppy, as the other wizard laughs, squirming under the attention.

“What is wrong with you?” Kris yells, glaring at the both of them.

Baekhyun’s back to the sniffing thing, nose running up and down Chanyeol’s side. The other wizard is practically in hysterics, eyes glossy from how much he’s laughing. It’s not cute. He reaches a hand inside his robe, pulling out a handful of pork dumplings, and keeling over from laughter at the indignant expression on Kris’s face.

Baekhyun, for his part, immediately gobbles up the treat, licking over his snout and munching happily. _What kind of a self-respecting dragon-_

Kris is so done. With both of them.

“This proves nothing, Park,” he hisses, ignoring Chanyeol, who’s still cackling loudly, and practically shoving the satisfied dragon back into its alcove.

He’s just about to stalk off dramatically when he spies Joonmyun hurrying toward them.

“Kris, Chanyeol, follow me, quickly!” He calls, looking panicked as he sprints by.

Kris takes in Joonmyun’s appearance and feels a cold dread settle in his chest. He’s never seen the head tamer this shaken, and he’s watched him set broken bones for dragons, violent and in pain. Something must be seriously wrong.

“There’s been a dragon sighting on the mountain.”

“What? That’s impossible. There haven’t been dragons in this part of China-“

“A wizard from the neighboring village and multiple Muggles called in the sighting half an hour ago.” Joonmyun cuts Kris off, walking even faster. “I didn’t believe it either, but there are also reports of dragon dealers passing through. It must have escaped from them. The wizard who recognized what it was told us there was something odd about its flight pattern. It descended sharply and suddenly on the adjacent mountain. It might be hurt. It might be dangerous. And we have to find it before anyone else does.”

 

The entire wizard crew of the Silver Scale is waiting for them when they arrive at the tamer’s hall, and Joonmyun makes it clear it’s all hands on deck as he lays out their plan. Kris steals a quick glance at Chanyeol as he listens. They’ve never done this kind of thing here, and the younger man’s nerves are clear on his face.

They get split into teams and set out on broomsticks, charmed to be invisible as they fly over their designated part of the mountain. Joonmyun pairs Chanyeol with Kris, and the older man guides them toward a higher part of the mountain, flying low to spot any signs of the wayward dragon. They search fruitlessly for almost two hours, and Kris is just about to turn them back toward the sanctuary when Chanyeol cries out suddenly, making a sharp nosedive into the trees below them.

Kris follows, unsure of what Chanyeol’s spotted. He catches sight of it as he descends.

They’re flying toward a deep dent in the mountain covered by a clump of trees, clearly the sight of a rockslide. An injured dragon is lying underneath the ruble. They land a safe distance away, taking cover behind a large rock to protect them from being on the receiving end of the dragon’s fire. It’s a Hungarian Horntail, a young male by the looks of it, black with large eyes that dart wildly around the forest as it struggles in vain to move. The creature’s right wing flutters uselessly at its side, a deep gash running down its length, clearly the work of a dragon dealer hex. It’s left wing is crushed beneath a large boulder, and Kris reasons it’s crash landing must have caused the rockslide and pinned it there. 

"Shit.”

Chanyeol’s already making toward the creature almost as soon as they land. “We have to help him. The boulder’s big, but I think I can levitate it long enough for him to escape.” Kris has to dig his fingers into his robe to still him.

“No, Chanyeol. I’ll send up the signal, and we’ll wait for the others. This isn’t a simple swish and flick move. We shouldn’t approach him until everyone is up here. There’s no telling what he’ll do if we spring him loose.”

“But he’s hurt!” Chanyoel sounds distraught, staring at the boulder crushing the dragon’s wing. “And we don’t know who’ll see the signal first, us or the tamers. His wing’s already damaged, and the longer he stays under there, the worse it’ll get. He’s already lost a lot of blood, he’ll die if we wait!”

He makes a move to shake Kris off, and the older wizard has to grab him with both hands.

“No, waiting is the safest option! Chanyeol, he’s scared and in pain,” Kris hisses, frustrated at their helpless situation and angry the younger man isn’t getting it. “It’s going to take way more of us to cast a sedative spell strong enough. If we approach him, he might lash out, hurt himself even more in the process, and send the dragon tamers right on us.”

“So we’re just supposed to do nothing? Sit back and watch that creature suffer? What kind of dragon tamers are we?”

Chanyeol’s tone is hurt and a little accusatory, and it fuels Kris’s anger.

“ _I_ am the dragon tamer here!” He spits the words out, tugging harder at Chanyeol to keep him back. “And you can’t even be around a dragon for longer than a minute without burning something, _stop kidding yourself_. You’re not a dragon tamer, and you probably never will be!”

Chanyeol staggers back like he’d been slapped, eyes full of hurt, and Kris feels regret sink heavily in his stomach. In the next moment, the younger wizard’s gaze hardens, and he yanks himself free of Kris’s hold, brandishing his wand and hurrying out into the clearing before Kris can stop him.

“Chanyeol! Wait!”

Kris follows frantically, staring helplessly as the boulder pinning the dragon starts to levitate. The creature roars at the sight of them, doubling its attempts to escape, fire flying out of its mouth. The second the boulder gives way an inch, the creature rears, attempting to take flight. The motion of its wings, powerful even when injured, tips the boulder, and Chanyeol’s spell loses its grip. Kris doesn’t think, acting on instinct to try and protect Chanyeol from the rock’s fall.

“Look out!” He hears himself yell, launching himself toward the younger wizard and letting his momentum push them both into the small indent before the boulder slams against it, taking down large chucks of rock and dirt.

They’re protected, but the earth shakes with the force of the mountain collapsing above them, caging them in. Kris can’t hear anything above the noise, doesn’t know if the dragon is nearby or taken off. He keeps himself pressed on top of Chanyeol, unsure if the younger man is conscious or not, and waits.

After hours or maybe minutes, when the rockslide above them finally stops, he feels Chanyeol shift below him, and he pulls himself up. They’re both covered in dust and dirt, and there’s a large gash on Chanyeol’s forehead, blood trickling down his brow. Taking stock of their situation, Kris realizes they’re stuck in the indent, the front blocked off by large rocks, sunlight just peeking through. He strains his ears to see if he can hear the dragon, but comes up with nothing. He has no major injuries, but there’s a dull ache in his side, and he knows they’re both weak from the accident. It’s going to be difficult for them to clear the entrance, even using magic.

“What the hell was that?” He rounds on Chanyeol, hands clenching in anger at his sides.

The other man stands firm, squaring his shoulders and meeting Kris’s gaze evenly.

“I had to take a risk or let that dragon suffer.”

“And now we’re trapped! The others don’t know where we are or that they even have to go looking for us. That group of dragon tamers could find us any minute. Of all the fucking stupid-”

“Stop it!” Chanyoel’s voice rings off the stone walls, cold and determined. “Just stop it! You’re angry at me because I didn’t do what was safest for us, most convenient. _I did what was right._ You don’t have to be a dragon tamer to do that.”

The words feel like dragon claws in Kris’s chest. “And you can yell at me all you want, but that’s not going to help us right now. Joonmyun and the others are still out looking, they’ll take care of the tamers and spot the dragon soon enough. It was critically injured, they’ll follow the trail of blood. All we can do is try and clear as much of the entryway as we can.”

There’s a finality in Chanyeol’s voice, and Kris knows, given their present situation, that the younger man is right. When he turns toward the wall of rocks, he catches his arm.

“You’re bleeding,” he says, that stupid protectiveness bubbling through the anger and frustration. “Let me look at it.”

He moves his fingers over the cut gingerly, assessing the damage and wiping the errant blood away. The cut isn’t deep, and he tears off a piece of his robe to clean it, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze. When he’s done, he lets Chanyeol go, turning toward the blocked entryway himself.

They work in silence to pull the smaller rocks lose, careful to reach for the ones furthest up so they don’t get crushed by another rockslide. Chanyeol had lost his wand in the chaos and Kris finds his snapped in half in his robe pocket, so they’re forced to work by hand. They stop after an hour or so, exhausted, collapsing to rest against the opposite wall of the little makeshift cave.

They both sit in silence until Kris finally speaks, words coming out of nowhere.

“Did I ever tell you why I became a tamer?” he asks. Chanyeol stays silent but shakes his head, watching Kris curiously.

“When I was a teenager, my parents died in an accident. A potion shop caught fire, took half a block with it. I was away at school at the time. They summoned healers, but my family died before I could make it back home.” He casts a glance at Chanyeol, who’s watching him curiously. “It, uh-it really tore me up. Death came so quickly, and I was powerless, no control to stop it. When I came to live with my grandad in the mountain’s village that summer, I was a mess, angry at the word, angry at him. Far from the ray of sunshine you all know and love.” He tosses a glance over at Chanyeol, and the younger man gives a soft laugh, drawing his feet towards himself and pillowing his head on his knees, gaze trained on Kris as he listens.

“It was a miracle my grandad put up with me. He kept on trying to reach out, talk to me, but I completely shut down. When my parents died, I think it made me realized how little control people have over life, and that was a tough thing for a fourteen-year-old to deal with.”

“My grandad — he was an amazing tamer and probably the best person I’ve ever known. One day, he took me up on the mountain to see the dragons for the first time, told me all about them.” He pauses, mind wandering back to that memory.

It’s a moment he hasn’t thought about in years, but it all comes back crystal clear. His grandad had woken him before sunrise, and Kris had felt groggy and disgruntled, acting sullen the entire way up the mountain, only half-listening as usual while his grandad related the history of the sanctuary to him.

He remembers — very clearly — the first streaks of sunrise peeking over the hills just as they made it all the way up, passing through the sanctuary’s massive gates.

And he remembers — clearest of all — the moment he first laid eyes on a dragon.

Standing outside of the sanctuary’s main rink, his grandad beside him as they watched a young Chinese Fireball there for rehabilitation cut wide circles through the warm colors in the sky. His gut can still stir up the odd concoction of fear, awe, and exhilaration that had overtaken him. He’d felt tears prick the back of his eyes, blurring his vision no matter how hard he tried to blink them away for fear of missing even a moment of the dragons’ flight. It was the first time he’d cried since his parents’ funeral, and he’d been embarrassed under his grandad’s gaze. But the man had merely nodded, like he understood, and kept talking.

“He told me that dragons are creatures that can never be tamed. Not really, not fully. You know, in western tradition, dragons are these monsters, always destroying and needing to be slayed, but for us, they’re the opposite, symbols of power and strength. This constant mix of controlled and wild, and the embodiment of all life. At least how I see it.”

“And, I guess, so much of the reason I became a dragon tamer is tied back to that moment,” he steals another glance at Chanyeol, who’s still watching him closely, head on his knees. “To be near something so amazing, in that push and pull, y’know? That constant state between being in control and out of it, taming the untamable...I think I forgot that today.”

There’s a pause before he speaks again. “You were right about me. I was only worried about protecting myself. And I shouldn’t have done what I did or said what I said back there. I’m sorry.”

He meets Chanyeol’s gaze, and the other’s eyes are dark, unreadable in the dim light of the cave.

“You know, I’m really glad you came to the sanctuary,” he says, trying to put all of the sincerity he feels in his voice. “It’s been my home for so long, I want it to be yours too. And for what it’s worth, I think you’re going to be a great dragon tamer someday.”

“You think so?” Chanyeol asks quietly, the look in his eyes suddenly sending pleasant curls through Kris’s stomach.

“I do,” he says, swallowing around the sudden nervousness. “You’re so kind and compassionate and just, really am-“

His words are cut off as Chanyeol launches himself at him with a soft noise, lips finding his. The kiss is unexpected and clumsy, and Kris has to brace himself, curving a steading hand around Chanyeol’s shoulder so they both don’t topple over. He’s too shocked to respond, but when Chanyeol pulls back, looking mortified, it’s Kris’s turn to act.

Chanyeol’s back hits the wall of the cave and what was probably going to be an unnecessary apology dies on his lips as Kris presses closer, maneuvering himself between the younger boy’s legs. Their kiss is deeper this time, Kris pouring all of the hunger and feelings he’s been holding back into it, swallowing Chanyeol’s moan.

He doesn’t stop there, kissing his way across Chanyeol’s jaw and down his neck, tugging his robe away to reveal more skin as the younger man pants underneath him, fingers finding their way into Kris’s hair. He discovers a fading burn mark in the juncture between Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder, one he hasn’t seen before, and hums in disapproval, mind briefly wondering where the younger boy got that and why he didn’t come to Kris to take care of it. He doesn’t ask, settling for pressing sloppy, wet kisses back and forth along the scar, his own form of a healing potion.

Chanyeol gasps his name, tugging on his hair to bring their lips back together, and the deep, breathless tone of his voice has Kris feeling that same exhilaration, that beautiful ache just straddling the line between being in control and giving in.

He shivers at the first, delicious press of the younger man’s hips against his own and prepares to press back when suddenly, voices from outside the cave make them both freeze.

Kris recognizes Yixing’s worried shout of his name first as the voices draw closer. When he pulls back to meet Chanyeol’s gaze, the younger man looks completely wrecked, mouth a shiny red and skin blooming with marks from Kris’s lips. He looks _so good_ , and Kris seriously contemplates ignoring Yixing. _They can dig their way out on their own later, right?_

Judging by Chanyeol’s lust-blown gaze, Kris doesn’t think he’d mind.

But he mentally shakes himself, pressing a last, soft kiss to Chanyeol’s lips and reveling in his answering smile before pulling away, turning to answer Yixing’s call. The healer bombards both of them when they emerge through the cleared entrance of the cave half an hour later, fussing over Chanyeol’s cut.

Joonmyun ignores Kris’s protests that he’s fine, making sure Yixing thoroughly examines them both while he pumps them for their story and fills them in on what’s happened. He and Lu Han had spotted the dragon, flying uncoordinated and low down the mountain, and placed a sedative spell on it — on Kyungsoo, as Chanyeol dubbed it — bringing the creature back to the sanctuary, where Lu Han was currently overseeing the treatment of Kyungsoo’s wounds.

Joonmyun commends Chanyeol for freeing Kyungsoo when he hears what happened and gives him charge over the dragon’s recovery and rehabilitation, as the final part of his training. The younger wizard whoops happily, crushing Kris in a hug as Yixing brandishes another healing potion, hissing at the both of them to stand still.

Joonmyun also informs them that Minseok and Yixing had encountered the group of dragon dealers, camping out not too far from the village, and taken them in, handing them over to the magical authorities.

When Yixing’s finally finished tending to them, the entire party prepares to return to the sanctuary. Kris and Chanyeol wave off flying back with the others, preferring to walk the few miles, and Yixing gives Kris a knowing look, tugging a protesting Joonmyun along to give them privacy.

When they’re out of sight, Chanyeol takes advantage of it, interlacing their fingers together and pressing a sloppy kiss to Kris’s cheek.

“C’mon huyng,” he mumbles into Kris’s skin. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Krisyeol needs more love. Always.
> 
> Comments make my day, so please leave one if you're feeling up to it!


End file.
